Wasted
by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops
Summary: Grammy-winning DJ Beca Mitchell and Oscar-nominated actress Chloe Beale met on the set of their newest movie. The second they met, they knew something was different. Now, they have a good system going, but maybe they could be more. [Inspired by the song Wasted by Tiesto] (Pitch Perfect AU) (Bechloe One-shot)


**Wasted**

They pulled up to the extravagantly large, extremely modern home in Beca's new Audi. Jesse got out of the passenger's seat, fixing his suit jacket so that he looked as much like James Bond as possible. Beca stepped out from her side, tossing the keys at the valet, who had opened her door. He gave her a quick smile and moved to get behind the wheel.

She placed one of her hands on his chest to stop him, her eyes boring into his, "Don't scratch it."

"Understood, ma'am," he said as calmly as he could when Grammy-award winning DJ Beca Mitchell was speaking to him. Beca gave him a nod and removed her hand, walking away from her car.

"You know," Jesse spoke up, readjusting his tie, "you don't have to scare all the valets like that. You don't even care if your car gets scratched."

"That may be true, but that was probably the most exciting thing that will happen tonight," the DJ explained. She looked her friend up and down, letting out a small laugh, "Are you happy to finally get to wear that suit?"

"Very," he grinned. He had bought it with the intentions of wearing it to the next meeting he had, but so far all of those had been deemed _casual affairs_. The second Beca had mentioned a cast party for the movie she had done music for, Jesse had taken off running to get his suit. "You may not be on my level, but you look nice."

Beca had decided against getting too dressed-up like she had to do for movie premieres and award shows. She wore a pair of heels that could easily pass for boots, with their zip-up sides and smooth light-brown appearance. She never liked wearing a dress when she didn't have to, so she opted for her nicest pair of dark skinny jeans, the pair that made her ass look amazing, a white and navy striped shirt, and her dark-blue blazer with the sleeves rolled about halfway up her forearm. It wasn't overly formal, but she didn't look like she did whenever she went to the desert for a festival.

"I know," Beca smirked. They made their way up the driveway, which seemed to be converted into a type of sidewalk for today. "Have you ever wondered why Gail insists on having a valet at all of her house-parties?"

"Occasionally… I try not to dwell on it too much. She's rich and she can spend her money however she wants, even if it is a bit weird," Jesse remarked.

They finally made it to the front door, where they stood and observed the home. Gail had a thing for the extravagant, and her house was no exception. The structure seemed to be made of a slate or rock material, while the majority of it was pure glass. They could see the party going on inside, or at least some of it since the lights inside were dimmed. Beca walked up to the front door, a stained-wood door that supposedly added "character" to the design, and knocked a few times. It immediately swung open, revealing an irritated Gail Abernathy-McKadden.

"You're late," she stated, blocking their entrance into the home by placing her hand against the doorway. She glanced between the two, wondering which one was responsible for their absence.

"We're not late," Beca stated. "Just a little bit behind the original, scheduled time."

"Why?" the blonde questioned, jutting her hip out in her green dress.

"There was traffic-" Jesse started, coming up with the most convincing lie he could on short notice. Before he could dig his grave too deep, Beca cut him off.

"Jesse couldn't decide which black tie to wear," she said.

Gail glared at the two, a small smile eventually tugging at her lips. "Always honest. Come in and join in the party! Everyone's here and someone's been waiting for you to show up," Gail mentioned, throwing a wink in Beca's direction.

The pair walked into the house they had seen plenty of times before, yet it was different when the lights were down and there were people dancing and conversing all over the vicinity. When you walked in the front door, there was a staircase in front of you, with a hallway to its left that led to the bathroom and the basement. The stairs went went up onto a square platform, that had another staircase going to the left, where you were met with the spacious upstairs. It was a loft format for a house, since the upstairs overlooked much of the outside and the living room. To the right was the gigantic living room, which had a huge sound system that was blaring music set up in one corner, a flat-screen TV set up on the wall to your left as you walked in, and it had three couches and a few chairs surrounding that area. To the left of the entrance was the huge kitchen, which had stainless steel appliances, marble counters and an island, along with dark cabinets. If you made your way back into the kitchen, you reached a large dining room with some of the finest, and most breakable, plates you'd ever seen.

"I'm going to see if Benji is here," Jesse said, going into the kitchen. Benji tended to be in the dining room performing magic tricks during these events.

Beca glanced into the living room, seeing that a bar was set up along the front wall. She walked in and looked to her left at all the people dancing and the few that had wandered outside by the pool. The small brunette leaned her forearms against the bar, giving the bartender her order when he looked at her.

With her Jack and Coke in hand, she turned around to take in the crowd, her elbows resting where her arms had been. It didn't take her long to find the person she had been looking forward to seeing all week.

She was shaking her perfect ass out on the dance floor, her tight black dress straining against her marvelous body with each twist of her hips. The aforementioned article of clothing came just above her mid-thigh and had one strap, which came across from one side to meet the other, covering her entire chest. Her red hair was perfectly curled, framing her face in just the right way. Beca's eyes continued to roam her body until the two made eye-contact from across the room, steel-blue meeting a blue that could rival the Caribbean Sea (which Beca had seen multiple times, but she preferred that girl's eyes).

A smirk was firmly in place as she made her way over to Beca, having seen how she was marveling at her body. She leaned one arm against the bar to the DJ's right, her other arm coming across her body to lightly grasp her wrist. Beca turned her head to look at her, loving the view.

"So the great Beca Mitchell decided to grace us with her presence," the redhead stated, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Beca took a fairly large drink from her glass, bringing her arm back to where it was. "It's not my fault that Jesse took an hour to choose a tie."

"He's worse than Gail," she muttered, barely audible over the music.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you, Ms. Beale?" Beca asked nonchalantly, not used to her speaking with her when so many strangers were watching. Their interactions in public were usually watched heavily by paparazzi or random people, and neither of them were extremely comfortable with that fact.

Chloe Beale was, in Beca's own words, "ten times more famous than I will ever be." She was the lead actress in the movie that they had just finished filming and she was currently up for an Oscar for some of her other work, at the age of 25, nonetheless. Chloe repeatedly told her that her being that young wasn't a big deal, to which Beca always replied, "It is a huge deal, whether you're the youngest or not... The Academy Awards are older than you and that's what makes the difference." The two had only known about each other until they were asked to work on this film, where they had become _extremely_ close.

Chloe threw some of her hair over her shoulder, her smile getting wider and making the brunette's heart pound against her chest like a sledgehammer. She leaned forward, gripping Beca's upper arm, her delicate lips tracing the shell of the DJ's ear as she spoke. She whispered in her sultry voice, "I came to make sure you drink too much and then take advantage of you."

Beca audibly gulped, closing her eyes to try and get a hold of herself. Chloe knew that whispering in her ear was one of her weaknesses and she was using it against her less than fifteen minutes after she arrived. Two could play at this game.

The brunette gripped Chloe's hip that was closest to the bar with her right hand, lightly running her fingertips up and down her side. "Just how many drinks have you had tonight, Ms. Beale? Would your publicist approve?" she asked sarcastically.

She saw Chloe shudder at the feeling of Beca's hand on her. The DJ couldn't help but smirk. "Only a few."

"There my favorite leading actress is!" They heard a voice call out from behind Beca. The two swiftly jumped apart, looking around to see who it was.

There, walking towards them in a suit similar to Jesse's, was Tom Ward. Beca grimaced at him, having hated the man from the moment she saw him. She turned back around, downing her drink and quickly signaling the bartender for another. Tom completely bypassed the DJ, instead going towards Chloe and placing both of his hands on her hips. Beca glared at his every movement, willing him to move his goddamn hands.

Chloe gave Beca a look as if trying to tell her _I'm sorry, I had no idea he was even here._ Beca took her drink from the bartender, winking at the redhead.

"I'll leave you all to it," she gritted, trying to hold back the rage she felt whenever she was near Tom.

Beca walked through the makeshift dance floor and out towards the pool. She dug one of her hands into her front pocket, keeping a light grasp of her drink in the other. Compared to inside, it was much calmer out here. Some people were bobbing their heads along to the music while others nursed their drinks and conversed with their friends or colleagues from the set. Beca caught sight of Stacie Conrad, one of the few people she genuinely got along with.

Stacie saw her from across the pool. Ending the conversation with the man she had been talking to, her hand brushing his chest, she made her way around the pool to Beca. She stopped just in front of her, one of her hands on her hip and the other holding a martini.

"I thought you hated martinis?" Beca asked, smirking as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, I do," Stacie responded. She pointed at the glass, "This is pure vodka. I just really like the glass. It makes me feel mature."

The shorter brunette let out a small laugh. "Of course it does. Why aren't you inside seducing everyone with your dancing?"

"I've been waiting for that fine piece of ass to come out here," the busty woman said, tilting her head towards the back door over her drink.

Beca turned her head slightly to catch sight of a blonde out of the corner of her eye. The DJ gave her full attention back to her friend, finally noticing the tight red dress she was wearing that gave no room for imagination. "With that outfit, I believe you could have anyone here. Even that uptight-"

"Do not finish that statement, Mitchell," Aubrey Posen said from beside her. Beca smirked, only making the blonde want to smack her across the face.

"What statement would that be, Ms. Posen?" Beca asked, her tone laced with humor.

"The one where you call me an 'uptight bitch' and end with some insult about their being a stick up my ass." She never missed a beat.

"Actually, I was going to mention how white makes you look like a pastor's wife," Beca said, referring to the white dress she was wearing. It came just above her knee and covered her entire back and chest, yet Beca knew that she was one of the few people who could look good in it, though she would never tell Aubrey that. Besides, Stacie would more than likely tell her later. Aubrey's normally curled hair was straightened for the party, giving her a more formal appearance.

"This pastor's wife is going to kick your ass straight to hell," the blonde commented. "It wouldn't be that hard, you are about the size of a football."

Beca had come to expect short-jokes from Aubrey, or anyone really, so she ignored it. "I'll know I'm there when I see posters of you that say, 'Our Queen.'"

Aubrey gave a tight lipped smile and let out a huffing sound through her nose. "If you're tall enough to see them."

"Let's go get a drink," Stacie interrupted their banter, discretely tossing her entire drink, glass and all, into the nearest plant.

"I think I'll need one," Aubrey said. She gave Beca a curt nod as Stacie placed her hand on Aubrey's lower back, leading her away from the DJ.

"Always a pain, Posen," Beca called out when they were almost inside.

Aubrey turned her head back towards the small brunette and called back, "Play in traffic, Mitchell."

The two disappeared inside, leaving Beca to her own devices once again. She spun on her heel to look at the glimmering water of the pool. No one was swimming, so it sat in a very still manner, but the lights that Gail had strung up outside glinted off of the reflective surface.

She felt a delicate hand rest on her shoulder. She turned her head to glimpse at the stranger, seeing that it was Chloe. Her smirk found its way back into place as she turned her body to face the woman, who seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"Hi, there," Beca greeted. "I see you got away from Tom."

"It would have been a lot easier if you had stuck around," Chloe mentioned, her tone conveying her desire to hit the brunette.

"Yes, but that would have involved standing there while he ignored me and tried to grope you. The man pushes his luck," Beca defended herself.

"You just don't like him because he intentionally messed up the kissing scene seven times," the redhead said, hints of a smile coming across her face.

"I don't like him because he's a snob," the DJ grimaced. "Have you heard him during interviews? With his, 'I knew I could do the scene better than anyone else,' bullshit."

"Careful, Mitchell. Your jealousy is showing," Chloe giggled.

The sound made Beca's smirk turn into a full smile for a second, until she realized that she had just been accused of being jealous. "Why the hell would I be jealous of him? I'm more talented than he could ever even dream of being," she scoffed.

"Really? Because I vaguely remember a fuming little brunette sulking on set the day that Tom and I filmed the scene where we almost had sex. Then I also remember that person glaring at him for weeks afterward."

"I didn't realize Jesse was so moody," she deflected.

"So you're going to be fine if I walk inside and dance with Tom?" Chloe asked innocently, throwing a thumb over her shoulder to the house.

Beca glared at the glass wall, seeing that Tom was already standing inside and waiting for Chloe to come back. She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on the nearest table. "There's no way in hell he's touching you in that dress," she mumbled.

Chloe smirked at the brunette, glad that Beca had drank enough to get this way. She was normally a jealous and defensive person, but alcohol really brought it out. Especially when Tom was involved.

The DJ linked her and Chloe's fingers together, pulling her inside and sending a wink in Tom's direction. The man stood, frozen in place as he watched the redhead go onto the dance floor with the one person he found insufferable.

Chloe suddenly stopped in the middle of the dance floor, yanking the brunette back into her. She wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck, Beca instinctively wrapping hers around Chloe's waist.

"Problem?" Beca asked, slightly confused by Chloe's sudden action.

"No problem, I just really like this song," she answered.

Beca leaned in next to her ear, whispering to where she could hear her over the music, "And I really like how you look right now."

The redhead pulled back, shaking her head. "That comes later. Right now, you're going to dance with me without complaining."

"That might be-" Beca began, cut off as she held back a moan from where Chloe had put one of her legs between hers.

"That's what I thought," Chloe said, lightly brushing her lips to Beca's before turning around.

The lights were almost completely off now, replaced with a few strobe lights that changed color continuously. The music was blasting and no one was paying anyone else any attention. It was perfect for them. No one had been informed of it, but the two had been sleeping together since filming had began. They flirted on set continuously, went out with everyone, and once they had a few drinks they disappeared from the group. Many of the cast had caught on, like Aubrey and Gail, and some were staying in denial, like Tom. Given, the only reason Aubrey knew was because she had walked in on their wasted antics. They had chemistry that the alcohol made undeniable and hard to resist.

Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, both of her hands wrapped around the redhead and roaming the front of her body. Chloe had her arms behind her and around Beca's neck, tangled in the brunette's hair. The taller one moved her hips in deliberate circles, grinding into the DJ's front as hard as she could to get a reaction. Every time her ass hit one particular spot, Beca's hands would pull her closer, causing the redhead to grin.

"You're not gonna last very long, Mitchell," Chloe laughed. The brunette turned her head, placing kisses under her ear, making her smile at the sensation. "And apparently neither am I."

"Not if you keep teasing me," Beca growled.

One of Beca's hands moved lower, pulling up on the tight black dress. "Someone's getting antsy."

Beca swung the other girl around, pulling her in as close as she could get. Her mouth ghosted over the redhead's, "I can't help myself."

Chloe kept up her movements, only now with her leg wedged between Beca's. Every time she would come up from a low grind, her thigh would press right into the brunette's core, causing her to moan into Chloe's mouth. It wasn't making it easy for either of them. Without any warning, Beca dragged her nails up the redhead's thighs, earning her a gasp.

"How fast can you get your car?" she muttered against her lips.

"Two minutes," Beca said. She suddenly pulled away and went out the door, ready to yell if necessary to get her car.

Chloe stood there, trying to pull herself together. She glanced around, catching the eye of a few people she knew. Aubrey looked at her with a bit of fear, probably horrified of the idea of seeing Beca naked again. Stacie was next to the blonde and looked extremely turned on, even more so than usual. Tom looked dumbfounded, but he wasn't that bright anyway. Then there was Gail, who almost looked amused. Chloe waited nearly a full minute before making her way outside, following Beca's lead.

* * *

Chloe closed the front door by shoving Beca against it, her lips quickly finding the other girl's. Both of Beca's hands were grasping at the fabric of Chloe's dress, while the redhead's hands were cupping the DJ's cheek and tangling in her hair. Eventually they parted for air, the taller woman's mouth moving to Beca's pulse point.

"Shit," the brunette hissed as Chloe bit down.

The redhead pulled away, briefly kissing Beca before looking into her lust-filled eyes. "I'm going to your room, give me a minute."

She moved to walk upstairs, but Beca grasped her wrist and pulled her back in for a heated kiss. She made one demand against the woman's lips, "Don't you fucking dare take that dress off."

"How long have you been wanting to rip it off of me?" she smirked through another kiss.

"All. Night."

"Then I'll save it for you," Chloe said.

She walked up the steps, swaying her hips deliberately with each step. Beca was mesmerized, but quickly pulled herself out of her daze. She started counting the seconds in her head, and once she reached 50 she hopped around to get her shoes off.

"Fuck- Goddammit- I swear to- GOT IT!" She yelled as she removed the heels and threw them into her living room. She ran up the steps, tearing off her blazer as she did and haphazardly throwing it behind her onto the steps. She reached her closed bedroom door, her hand gripping the doorknob.

She slowly turned it and pushed it open, leaning against the doorway and appreciating the sight before her. There, lying on her unmade bed, was Chloe Beale. She had taken her black heels off and was now propped up against the headboard, black lace dangling from her index finger.

"I figured I'd take my own underwear off this time, since you literally tore the past few in half,"Chloe stated.

"I can't help it," Beca explained. She made her way way across her room, shutting the door behind her. She got onto her hands and knees to crawl across the bed, moving into position over Chloe. "You're just so beautiful."

Chloe smiled, leaning up and kissing the younger girl. "I love it when you talk like that."

"You are," she said. Beca reached up with the hand that wasn't supporting her weight and took the underwear from Chloe's finger, tossing it aside. "Magazines can call you a sex-symbol, guys can call you hot, and girls can call you pretty, but you are so fucking beautiful."

The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her entire body down on top of her. The kiss started slow, building until their tongues were exploring very familiar territory. Beca let out a soft moan at the feeling of Chloe's tongue on hers.

"You're the only person who calls me that," the actress mumbled against her lips. Chloe moved her hands down Beca's body until she reached the hem of her shirt, going back up and running her palms along the DJ's toned stomach.

Beca quickly sat up, pulling her shirt off over her head and slinging it off to the side. She leaned back down, giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips before moving her mouth along her jaw and down to her neck. "I can see. Tom can't."

Chloe giggled, but it quickly turned into a whimper when Beca bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. She breathed into the DJ's ear, "You don't need to be jealous of him. He can't even compete with you. Wanna know a secret?" Beca mumbled a _yes_ into Chloe's neck as she continued her journey south. In her most seductive voice, she moaned, "The whole time we were filming the almost sex-scene, I was thinking about you."

Beca stopped in her tracks, looking up at the cerulean blue eyes above her, seeing that they were much darker than before. The brunette smirked, "You were?"

"The way your hands tangle in my hair, how you bite down on my shoulder to keep from screaming, and how your lips feel so much better on my neck," she muttered.

The brunette grinned against the girl's neck, placing a few kisses there simply because she loved it when Chloe told her those things. Chloe's hands fumbled with Beca's belt for a few seconds before undoing it and tearing it off of her. The DJ laughed and continued to kiss along the redhead's chest, "I'm just glad that filming is over and I don't have to see you two together anymore. I was about to lose my shit anytime he put his hands on you."

"Well, I only want you," Chloe breathed sincerely. Beca felt her heart start hammering in her chest, feeling Chloe's do the same thing against her mouth where she was kissing the exposed skin next to her dress.

The redhead quickly popped the button on Beca's jeans and unzipped them, but before she could do anything else, the brunette had moved off of the bed and had pulled her to the edge. The DJ's slim fingers slid the zipper on the dress down, pulling the girl in it up to her feet. Chloe watched Beca's eyes get darker than she had ever seen them before as she slowly pulled the article of clothing over her head and tossed it onto the brunette's dresser. Beca's eyes raked over the naked girl in front of her, unable to stop herself from smiling. Chloe sat back down, staring up at the brunette while she tugged the dark jeans down her legs.

Beca quickly kicked them off and picked Chloe up, moving her farther up the bed and remaining above her. "I've never met anyone as gorgeous as you are," Beca said, her hand cupping the redhead's cheek.

"Show me, DJ," Chloe whispered, smirking as she kissed the brunette again.

The actress reached around and unhooked her bra, the shorter girl sitting up and letting it slip down her arms, slinging it behind her. Beca ran her fingers up Chloe's stomach, slowly raking her nails back down, loving the moan that came from the actress.

"You're beautiful," Beca said again. The sincerity in her voice was impossible to miss.

The redhead blushed and turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the brunette's piercing gaze. She had been in this position many times before and planned to be many more, but there was always this moment. When she was lying beneath the unattainable DJ, naked and exposed, but she felt like Beca was trying to figure her out instead of just fuck her.

Beca smiled at the reaction, leaning back down and kissing Chloe until she looked at her. The brunette whispered her words, trying to make sure she understood, "So, so, beautiful."

Chloe mumbled against her lips, "You take too long."

"What?" Beca barely managed to ask before she was flipped onto her back. She smirked at the redhead above her. "Beating me at my own game?"

"I've wanted this for the past week that I've been gone for press," Chloe responded, attacking the brunette's pulse point and ripping her underwear off. "I may love to hear you talk in bed, but I really want to fuck you right now," she laughed.

"Then get on with it, Beale," Beca challenged.

Chloe didn't respond, instead she hungrily kissed the DJ. Beca pulled the girl closer to her by her waist, groaning at the feeling of their skin together. The redhead bit down harshly on Beca's lower lip as she thrust two fingers inside of her, earning her a loud moan.

The redhead pumped in and out at a slow rate, making sure Beca never had enough of what she wanted. She kissed her way down to the brunette's chest, pulling one of her hardened nipples into her mouth. She hummed against her skin, muttering, "You're so wet."

"God… Get on… With… It..." Beca managed between her labored breaths and gasps.

"Whatever you say," Chloe laughed. She leaned up next to Beca's ear, tugging at her lobe. "Let's just hope you can walk after."

Beca moaned out at the words before it turned into a load grunt, Chloe having added another finger and started moving at an even quicker rate. The brunette grasped at the actress's neck, pulling her in for a rough kiss while she let out a long string of cuss words. It didn't take long for the DJ to fall apart in a storm of guttural moans and obscenities, Chloe helping her ride it out until she was pushed away.

Laughing, Chloe kissed her again, "Think you can move?"

"I'm going to make you scream, Beale," Beca growled, quickly moving to flip them back over.

Chloe whimpered as the brunette nipped and sucked her way down her neck, stopping at her chest to pay her breasts special attention.

Beca loved every part of a woman. Especially when that woman is Chloe Beale. One of her favorite parts was the small of her back. She loved it when the redhead flaunted her perfect ass in her skinny jeans or just her underwear when they were together. But Beca loved Chloe's chest. The way she looked in v-neck shirts, how amazing they were in the Victoria's Secret ad she did, and especially the way they felt right now.

Once she decided she had given enough attention to one, she moved her mouth to the other hardened nub, lightly biting down and making the redhead scream. Chloe's hands moved to Beca's head, scraping at her scalp and holding her in place at the same time.

Beca continued her journey down, kissing and sucking at Chloe's abs, making sure she left marks all over her. This was definitely what Beca was best at, getting her worked up to the point she couldn't take it anymore and then sending her over the edge.

The brunette was completely between the actress's legs, kissing her hips and inner things to tease her. Chloe looked down at her, frustrated, "Beca, I swear to God, if you don't-"

She fell back against the bed with a scream, grasping the brunette's hair to keep her where she was. Beca had skipped the rest of her tortuous plan and taken Chloe's clit into her mouth, biting down harshly. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's thighs, making sure she kept her legs open. Beca released the girl's sensitive spot, moving just a bit farther down and pushing her tongue inside of the other girl. Chloe's back arched off of the bed, another scream coming out of her mouth. Beca smirked as she tongue-fucked the girl, enjoying everything about the moment.

Beca knew she was close, she could feel it. But unlike her usual teasing, she didn't stop. She kept going as Chloe fell over the edge, clawing at her shoulders till they bled and tugging her closer. She didn't let up, not even when the redhead tried to pull her away. Chloe slowly felt herself build up again, the second orgasm hitting her harder than the first one did.

"Enough," Chloe whimpered, pushing Beca away and turning over.

The brunette crawled back up to hover above the redhead, kissing her back as she went. Beca laid down next to her, smiling. "Come here."

Beca pulled the sheets back as Chloe moved to cuddle into the brunette's side. The DJ tilted Chloe's head towards hers, kissing her passionately and letting her taste herself. The redhead moaned, ending the kiss with a few pecks. She rested her head on the brunette's chest, her left hand tracing patterns into her stomach. Beca's arms encircled Chloe, rubbing up and down her back.

After a few minutes of lying in the dim room under the covers, Beca spoke, "I like us better when we're wasted."

"Why's that?" Chloe asked, snuggling closer.

"When we're sober, we don't do this. We flirt, but we never truly talk like we do when we're ripping our clothes off."

Chloe thought for a second, eventually whispering, "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not drunk."

The DJ gazed down at the other girl who was still cuddled against her. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Neither am I."

Chloe's head turned to look up at the brunette, contemplating her next words. She moved farther up the bed, so that she was face-to-face with the DJ. "Have you been with- with anyone else since we-"

Beca calmly shook her head, "No. It's just been you."

"Do you want to keep doing this?"

"No," the DJ stated, watching the redhead's face drop.

"Oh… Okay," Chloe said. She moved to leave, "I'm sorry. I should-"

Beca held on tighter to the actress. "I only want you," she mirrored what the redhead told her earlier.

"What?"

"I always loved fucking some random girl and then waking up to an empty bed, it made me feel like I didn't have to worry. Then I met you. And we started doing this. At first, waking up with you was a massive shock, but I'm at the point that I can't live without it. Every morning that I wake up to a cold bed, my heart sinks. I'm not saying that I want you here to keep me warm, that's not it. I understand if you don't want what I do," Beca said, taking a deep breath to prepare for her next words, "but I think I kinda love you. I don't want to just be your friend with benefits, I want to be your… Your girlfriend. We can do all that domestic shit. I'll go shopping with you and buy furniture-"

"Yes," Chloe whispered, crashing their lips together.

"Yes?" Beca asked into her mouth.

"I think I kinda love you too," the redhead laughed.

The DJ let out a sigh, amazed she had made it through her sudden outburst. "So, does this mean round two?"

"This means that you need to clear your schedule tomorrow," Chloe husked.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca smirked.

* * *

Beca woke up sore in all the right places. She stretched, expecting to feel the redhead cuddled into her side, but she was met with fleeting warmth. Beca opened her eyes and searched the room, finding Chloe buttoning up one of Beca's flannels and pulling on a pair of her jeans.

"Morning," Beca said groggily.

Chloe grinned at her girlfriend, "Morning, sexy."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to a meeting with Gail, but that should only be an hour. Go back to sleep, I promise I'll come back," Chloe said, leaning down to kiss Beca.

"My girlfriend is so hot in my clothes," Beca mumbled, trying to deepen the kiss.

The redhead quickly pulled away. "No, we can do that when I get back."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Beca pouted.

Chloe leaned down beside the bed, picking up her underwear from last night. She placed them in Beca's hand, smirking, "Imagine all the things you want to do to me."

Beca nodded, laying back down in bed. "Is this like your promise ring?"

"You'll keep up with my underwear better than you would a ring."

"True," the DJ laughed. Chloe gave her one more kiss before leaving the bedroom. Beca fell back against the pillows, smiling at the thought of her new girlfriend.


End file.
